


Used

by winchesterlogic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterlogic/pseuds/winchesterlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly feels under-appreciated, but there is always one man she knows that will be there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbailiwick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/gifts).



> Prompt -someone who feels taken advantage of but also kind of stuck
> 
> (I hope you like it and I hope it's what you wanted! :) )
> 
> I'm here for you.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Molly closed her eyes and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

She had been working a fifteen hour shift, with Sherlock Holmes bursting in at what was supposed to be the end of her workday seven hours ago. Apparently, and he had not been keen on giving her any of the details, he was working on another case with DI Lestrade and there had been a breakthrough. He never once bothered to fill her in on even the most minute of details,even though he was using her lab and cutting through what could have been a relaxing evening at home with Toby.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she wearily glanced over at the clock to see that it was half-past ten.

She better be getting paid over-time for this, which she knew that she wasn't. It was just a nice thought to have.

Molly knew that she was not a very aggressive person, and she knew that she would never say 'no' to Sherlock using the lab, after all, he WAS helping people. And Molly would not stand in the way of a family receiving closure for the death of a loved one.

She loved her family and would do anything to help them out if any of her family members were in a situation such as that. That being said, Molly knew that ever since she even gave the slightest hint of a blush being within proximity of Sherlock, she has been at his mercy.

At one point, yes, she did have a slight crush on him, but that point in her life is over ever since John Watson came into the picture. She knows that there is no hope for her to be with Sherlock Holmes now, and there most likely never will be.

She didn't like being used, but she didn't mind the company. Sherlock probably still believed that it was her crush on him that kept him a place in the morgue to experiment. It wasn't.

Molly enjoyed seeing the look on his face when he is able to find something that he was unable to see or think of before, thus creating an excited smile grace his lips as he would quickly shoot off a text to what was most likely the DI.

She also liked the man that lurked in the hallway shadows afterward.

Mycroft Holmes.

Her mind was broken of its reverie as she blinked and stared as Mycroft gently pulled her to him.

"Hello, Ms. Hooper." he whispered into her hair.

"Mr. Holmes." she smiled into his chest as she closed her eyes and breathed in his expensive cologne.

While she may have felt underappreciated, used and tossed aside, he never made her feel that way. He understands her.


End file.
